Gravestone
Gravestone is a song released by Deuce on his album, Nine Lives. It was originally released on The Two Thousand Eight EP. Official Lyrics (Ooh, nice and chilly, huh?) (So cold, yeah) (Kinda happy that fool died, honestly) (Why'd we even come?) (Yee, let's go) Never was a killer but I've spilled enough blood Never thought I'd be the one to sweep your fucking ashes underneath my rug People come and people go, but I ain't people So tell your people when they see me, they gon' feel the evil You miss the past, thought them city lights would make you last Now you're saying rest in peace, packing all your bags Say goodbye, say goodbye, but save your last dance Take your last glance at me now, it's your chance Goodbye, goodbye, everything will be alright Goodbye, goodbye, I promise I'll be by your side Goodbye, goodbye and rest in peace alone I wouldn't put a fucking flower on your gravestone (If you died!) Goodbye, goodbye, everything will be alright Goodbye, goodbye, I promise I'll be by your side Goodbye, goodbye and rest in peace alone I wouldn't put a fucking flower on your gravestone (If you died!) I used to be the boy, the only boy my mama had Now I'm sitting in this house, underneath what passed Clayton Ave, where we used to drink and laugh Thinking what happened, how'd it happen, how I didn't see the past Seemed like it all happened all too fast, thinking Sigh was my mast I was caught up, lost in the mask Now it's dark and now it's black, I miss the contrast You say it's black and white? Black and white my ass! And in these moments I've been wrong, these moments seem so long Ticking on the clock till the moment's gone And I don't wanna go back, relapse the day Collapse the veins while I'm looking down the drain Goodbye, goodbye, everything will be alright Goodbye, goodbye, I promise I'll be by your side Goodbye, goodbye and rest in peace alone I wouldn't put a fucking flower on your gravestone (If you died!) Goodbye, goodbye, everything will be alright Goodbye, goodbye, I promise I'll be by your side Goodbye, goodbye and rest in peace alone I wouldn't put a fucking flower on your gravestone (If you died!) See, my conscience don't work no more, it don't hurt no more And it don't hurt to see you lying, it don't work no more So when I'm saying "stay away", realize I ain't fucking playing Younger like my younger days, maybe hungry but I'm crazed Raised by criminal ways, hear the chandelier break It ain't no mistake, I'm waiting on Alana's grave Ink and pictures for my veins, ain't no fucking ink for Jane Inking for my brother's reign, on my arm you'll see the same And if I never see your face I will always feel the same Divide me from the wrong, so when I'm gone My spirits will live on, let my lyrics show you God (I'll show you God!) Goodbye, goodbye, everything will be alright Goodbye, goodbye, I promise I'll be by your side Goodbye, goodbye and rest in peace alone I wouldn't put a fucking flower on your gravestone (If you died!) Goodbye, goodbye, everything will be alright Goodbye, goodbye, I promise I'll be by your side Goodbye, goodbye and rest in peace alone I wouldn't put a fucking flower on your gravestone (If you died!) Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Paul Pavao - additional guitars, mixing *Eugene Shakhov - production, programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - additional vocals, engineering Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:The Two Thousand Eight EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)